Sweet Obsession
by Paper Roses 95
Summary: Orihime had been kidnapped been when her situation suddenly became worse than she expected, she was unexpectedly saved by the very man who had meant her harm. But does that mean that she is safe forever?
1. Chapter 1: RUN

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm kinda nervous. I may be a bit adventurous by starting out with a multichapter fanfic, but this was the only idea that came in mind. I'd appreciate any suggestion or criticisms so hopefully I could make the next chapter more to your liking. Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of _Sweet Obsessions._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: RUN

The warehouse that he found himself in looked like it had been abandoned for years. Rubbish and old warehouse tools were strewn everywhere and he even heard the scampering sounds of rats in the distance. No matter how disgusting or unwelcoming the place was, Hichigo had never been in a better mood in a long time.

"Strange… Who knew that there would be another elite force within a group of already ruthless thugs? A gang within a gang… Very humorous. And to think that they would want me to be a part of it," he thought derisively as he followed Nnoitra deeper into the abandoned building.

"Oi! Are you gonna tell me what the fuck we are doing in this shithole or do I have to keep guessing?"

Nnoitra stopped in his tracks and looked back at the possible man that he hates the most in the world. Everything about Hichigo pissed him off. That arrogant smirk that showed off his sharp canine like teeth accompanied by that maniacal aura. It makes him mad whenever that expression seems to bring more fear and unease to his minions than Nnoitra's meanest look. Looking at him now makes him want to punch Hichigo's face in who was standing casually with his right hand tucked in the pocket of his pure white tailored suit. But what infuriates him the most is the way Hichigo seems to look down on him by tilting his head and eyeing him through his long orange locks. The playful glitter in his eyes challenging and mocking Nnoitra. And to think that after this last test that Hichigo would be a full fledged member of the gang…

"Shut your gap! We'll see how much longer that smug expression will remain after this challenge. Remember, if you can't complete this task, I'll have the satisfaction of killing you however I like."

"I didn't think you'd have the balls Nnoitra. You always seem to shit your pants even when I look at you." Hichigo said with a chuckle.

"Why you bastard!" Nnoitra lunge forward at Hichigo with a blade in his hand but suddenly another hand shot out from the darkness and stayed Nnoitra hand, the blade mere inches away from Hichigo's grinning face.

"I thought you'd have more self control than to let anything that trash say get to you," drawled out the man to whom that hand belonged to.

"Ulquiorra! I take it that you are here with the final task?", asked Nnoitra, forgetting his previous anger.

Ulquiorra did not respond but simply gave a tug at the rope he was holding with his other hand and from out of the shadows, a small figure stumbled out and fell at Nnoitra's feet.

Hichigo could not see the face of this newcomer that was bagged with a loose sack but he could tell that it was a girl by her clothing and her obviously curvy form. She wore a plain white blouse that hugged her form with a red knee length skirt. She was bare footed though, and Hichigo noted that one of her ankles looked injured.

"Yo, Ulquiorra!, " said Hichigo to the tall green-eyed, black haired man. "Is that whore supposed to be my welcome gift? I'm touched…" he said with a dramatic gesture of wiping off tears from his eyes.

" This is your final task Hichigo, " continued on Ulquiorra, ignoring Hichigo's previous words.

"Well then spit it out already wouldn't ya?, " asked Hichigo with a devilish smirk, twitching with obvious excitement.

Ulquiorra responded by grasping the sack that covered the girls head and he obviously must have caught a fistful of her hair by the muffled cries of pain that was being emitted by the faceless girl. He dragged her until she was kneeling in front of the orange haired man before he removed the sack completely from her head.

Hichigo let out a low whistle, "Wow! Such a pretty little thing like her in this room really shows just how ugly you are, right Nnoitra?" But Nnoitra merely grunted.

Hichigo bent down until he was squatting in front of the auburn haired beauty who was flinching away from him. Hichigo looked at her in absolute delight like as if this whole situation was a game and she was a new and fascinating toy. "Hey now," he cooed as he reached out a hand to her face and stroked it. "I don't bite…much."

To Ulquiorra, he said, "What am I supposed to do with this chick?"

"Easy…Fuck her and then kill her."

"I see… In front of you guys? But I'm so shy! Oh, very well." Hichigo said while unbuttoning and removing his white jacket and loosening his tie to reveal a black button up shirt covering what obviously was, a very toned body and muscles.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her up while standing at the same time. Tears sprung in her eyes when she was suddenly forced to put some weight on her injured foot and she stared in horror at the man with gleaming eyes who was about to rape her.

She could not even fight back as she was frozen on the spot and Hichigo leaned down inches away from her face. "Hmm… So tasty…" said he as he gave a long sensual lick at the length of her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest when she suddenly felt his hot breath at her ears. His next word making her eyes snap open in surprise.

"RUN."


	2. Chapter 2: Janus

**I'm so sorry for the late update as I was ill and had to be hospitalized. I'm back now, so woohoo! Also, this story is rated 'M' for safety reasons and may not contain any lemons. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: JANUS

What happened next was so fast that Orihime could hardly register it. Next thing she knew was that man named Hichigo had his back facing her and he held a gun in his hand. He must have fired it because Nnoitra was on the ground clutching his heavily bleeding leg and Ulquiorra had his own gun out when he casually commented to his partner, "You idiot. You were supposed to check him for weapons first."

She was still in a daze when Hichigo glanced at her over his shoulder. In place of his previously smirking face was a scowling, serious one. "Didn't I tell you to run? Go now!" he barked at her.

She didn't need to be told twice as she turned tail and half-ran, half-skipped as fast as she could with her injured leg, to the entrance. She was halfway there when she heard the sound of gunshots and a cry of pain. She froze in her tracks and started to think quickly.

_ What if that Hichigo guy is hurt for trying to save me? Should I turn back?_ One small voice asked but another voice reasoned. _But if that is the case, then those other two men would be coming after me now and if we are both caught, we are both dead meat! Oh… I don't think I can outrun them anyway!_

She quickly looked around and spotted a small dark space in between two crates. _Oh, I know what to do!_ And she quickly grabbed a metal pole lying on the floor and slid between the crates, ready to bash the two bad guys' heads and Superhero Orihime would carry Hichigo out of that place bride style and save the world once again!

Soon she heard footsteps coming in her direction and scolded herself for getting distracted in her little fantasy. She held her breath when the footsteps came closer still and then she saw a shadow just near her hiding spot.

_ One…Two…Three…NOW! _And she shot out of her hiding spot and swung her super amazing weapon down on the offending stranger and WHACK!

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

_ Oh…I must have missed his head. Wait, when did I close my eyes? Guess I'll try again. _And she raised the pole once again and swung it down still with her eyes tightly shut. But it didn't meet its target as the pole was stopped mid air and wrenched from her clutch.

"Oi! Watch what you are doing!" shouted the gruff voice and Orihime opened her eyes to see the man with orange hair.

She was surprised and slightly relieved to see it was him but her fear increased tenfold when she saw the fierce look on his face. Orihime let out a small squeak and try to stumble away from him when a sharp pain shot up from her injured leg. She fell back promptly with her hands clutching the injured spot, tears stinging her eyes.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" and he squatted down to look at her leg at which she quickly scurried away, eyeing him warily.

She was not sure whether to trust this heavily scowling man that scared her immensely. _One moment he was threatening of raping me and then he saves me_. _Maybe he is just messing with my head. Maybe he's just acting like a good guy now but he looks genuinely worried…_

"Calm down… I'm with the police." He said firmly and her eyes shot up to his full of hope and desperation. "Let me look at your leg." He said once again and this time she extended it out to him. As she did so, she noticed for the first time that a dark red liquid was flowing down his arm. She gasped loudly and pointed at his arm. He just brushed it of nonchalantly with an "It's just a graze. Don't worry about it." And she calmed down immediately albeit hesitantly.

After touching and pressing at certain points while noticing which parts she winced at the most. "Hmmm… Looks like a sprain. It's a wonder you managed to get yourself all the way here on your own. You are made out of tough stuff it would seem." He said this in a matter of fact tone with his scowl still in place. At this, Orihime blushed and absolutely beamed at him and decided once and for all that his scowl was not scary at all.

"The ambulance and police should be here soon, so for now just stay put and relax. Nnoitra is still in there but he is handcuffed. However, Ulquiorra managed to escape. Don't worry though, I'm sure he won't be coming back."

She took his word for it and leaned back against another crate and waited patiently as sleep was soon overpowering her or maybe it was the shock of the entire event crashing down on her? Either way, she welcomed the comfort of unconsciousness.

In her hazy little world, she barely registered her hero's question.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

She just pointed her throat and opened her mouth without any sound coming out.

He stared at her confused for a moment before his eyebrows rose in shock understanding.

"You…can't speak?"

She just nodded lazily in reply before darkness engulfed her completely.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Congratulations for screwing up like we all knew you would!"

"Shut up Renji!" said Ichigo as he watched a man with spiky red hair tied in a bandana walk towards him. "I know I jeopardized the undercover, but I had to make a decision."

"…"

"What?"

"You really are an idiot."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"What was I supposed to do? Rape the girl?!"

At this, Renji looked shocked. "What girl?" and Ichigo gestured to the auburn haired girl in an ambulance.

Renji whistled low. "And Hichigo didn't take advantage of that situation? Hey, don't give me that glare! I know that your other half is a lot more perverse than you are! And I also know that that Hichigo person was in charge during this whole operation."

"Don't call him my 'other half'. He-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Your alternate identity, multiple personality blah blah… What's the diff?"

"Multiple personality is an old term. It's now called Dissociative Identity disorder, but even I do not have that. Usual DIDs are not aware when their other identities take over whereas I am and I am also able to control him. So-" But Ichigo was interrupted once again by Renji's yawn.

"All these psychological terms really bore me Ichigo. Tell you what? Why don't you go home and get a rest. You've been injured and you'll need your wit about you before you face the Captain's wrath tomorrow. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."

Before Ichigo could agree, which he very much wanted to, a new voice joined in, "I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

"Dr Unohana?!" Ichigo turned quickly around to the older woman who had her long black hair tied in its usual braids and a kind smile on her face.

"I see your arm has been taken care of and while I know you would like to go back home, I'd prefer it if you stayed at the hospital, Kurosaki-san."

"I really am fine Unohana-san. I can take care of myself-" but paused when he saw the look on Dr Unohana's face that although was still smiling, did not allow anyone to question her authority.

"I said, I would prefer it if you stayed at the hospital, Kurosaki-san." And when Ichigo could only reply by giving an audible gulp, she continued on, "The young woman that you brought to us has just gone through a traumatic event. And since we don't know enough about her to contact her relatives, it would be best if the first face she sees when she wakes up is the one she saw right before passing out. Don't you agree Kurosaki-san?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" replied Ichigo hurriedly.

"I'm glad we are on the same page. So are you coming along Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes, ma'am…" he replied again, although dejectedly.

Trying to ignore the sniggering Renji, Ichigo walked towards the ambulance before he heard Dr Unohana talk again, although not addressing him this time.

"Abarai-san, you are coming as well to accompany the man Kurosaki-san had shot in the leg. And I won't take 'no' for an answer. I don't want any criminal in my hospital without supervision and I want you to specifically be there. I'll inform your captain if I have to."

Ichigo smirked when he heard what he was certain as Renji's jaw hitting the ground.

* * *

**Other than that, I hope you guys understand the part of Hichigo being Ichigo's 'split identity' and whatnot. This chapter was named Janus for the Greek god of transitions who is usually depicted as having two faces. It just reminds me of Ichigo/Hichigo in this instance. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
